


Under the Canopy

by Ghoulboyboos



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Consentacles, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Tentacle Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: “Tell me again, Shane. I want you to be absolutely serious and truthful.”Shane sighs. Ryan keeps going on about this, but Shane supposes, that if you really believe in it, that makes sense.“Ryan.” He says firmly. “I trust you and I trust your judgment. Even if I don’t believe it. If what you’re planning really works out…” He sucks in a breath through his teeth because he’s human after all, Ryan is hot and, hey, the idea of what they are preparing to do is kind of exciting, even though it’s all nonsense.Shane clears his throat and decides to try again to state a clear sentence.“What you’re planning, whether I believe in it or not, is right up my alley. I want to experience it with you. Completely. Not just because of a chance of proving or disproving the supernatural. I would like this to happen. I want this to happen.” He amends.Ryan seems to be a bit more at ease at that and Shane smiles to himself. Ryan turns and holds out his arms.“Good. Because we’re here.”





	Under the Canopy

**Author's Note:**

> The fill for one of the the IDK Spookytober Challenges over at the Shyan discord. The prompt was consentacles. Enjoy!

“I still think someone is pulling your leg.” Shane says, enjoying the way Ryan’s shoulders tense while they are braving deeper into the woods.

“You just keep doing that, huh? You won’t stop until I show you.” Ryan growls, shooting a glare at Shane who shrugs innocently.

 

Granted, when they had first met years ago at the local cinema and spent the entire night talking about movies and popcorn and mysteries like crime and cryptids, Shane had thought Ryan was a perfect match for him. He still believes in that, of course, but Ryan has another “obsession” that Shane can’t quite share.

_The supernatural._

Yes, Shane knows that Aliens are likely, but he considers them bacterial cultures on other planets; planets with water, for example. He’s also ready to believe that mass hysteria can look like curses and magic. He doesn’t upset the old people in town who say that the local woods are protected by fae (not “fairies”) and he makes a point of not kicking over the rocks people leave in fields because they are the “sid” or “sidhe”, meaning the homestead of the little folk.

 

Of course it’s all bullshit, Shane knows that. But while he does like to call out demons and ghosts and the lot to show Ryan they will never hurt any of them, he sees no reason to mess with stuff where people say “that’s where a gnome lives, he’s calm and friendly.”

Even if it was real, what would Shane get out of kicking the rock? Ryan isn’t afraid of it, so Shane doesn’t have to mock it to make him laugh and while kicking it would get a rise out of him, it would probably upset him for real. Despite everything, Shane isn’t out to piss his boyfriend off or cause him to have weird nightmares.

 

Still, Ryan has gotten into the whole fae thing. A _lot._ He leaves offerings, he reads about spells and charms. He even gave Shane an amulet for his birthday, one he made himself. To protect him from bad influences, apparently.

Under any other circumstance, Shane would have grabbed the thing and tossed it out of the next window. But… Ryan _made_ it. It’s intricately carved with runes for protection. There is a gem in the middle that Ryan had to look up because Shane’s European origins apparently meant he might have a different birthstone or whatever. It’s a lot of time put into a lot of bullshit, but Shane can appreciate that. Also Ryan looked so happy and hopeful when Shane had held up the amulet on the thin leather strap, that he couldn’t bear to wipe that smile off his face. So Shane is wearing it. He’s wearing it because it’s pretty and because his boyfriend gave it to him, not because he believes in it. When Ryan gets smug about it, Shane still wants to throw it out. But the soft glances Ryan gives the amulet sometimes tell Shane that Ryan appreciates that his work is not tossed aside. Maybe he even feels happy about thinking that Shane will be protected. Shane can’t _really_ give him shit for that. Even if it’s all bull, it’s still sweet that Ryan cares for him. So Shane dutifully wears the stupid thing.

 

“Tell me again, Shane. I want you to be absolutely serious and truthful.”  
Shane sighs. Ryan keeps going on about this, but Shane supposes, that if you really believe in it, that makes sense.

“Ryan.” He says firmly. “I trust you and I trust your judgment. Even if I don’t believe it. If what you’re planning really works out…” He sucks in a breath through his teeth because he’s human after all, Ryan is hot and, hey, the idea of what they are preparing to do is kind of exciting, even though it’s all nonsense.

Shane clears his throat and decides to try again to state a clear sentence.

“What you’re planning, whether I believe in it or not, is right up my alley. I want to experience it with you. Completely. Not just because of a chance of proving or disproving the supernatural. I would like this to happen. I _want_ this to happen.” He amends.

Ryan seems to be a bit more at ease at that and Shane smiles to himself. Ryan turns and holds out his arms.

“Good. Because we’re here.”

 

Shane looks around. It’s a clearing they have passed by before. Ryan’s enjoyment of hikes is shared by Shane, even though he is more the type to leisurely stroll through the woods while Ryan wants to go on a scavenger hunt of the most haunted locations. Or most “active” as Ryan calls it.

The clearing is pretty unimpressive. The grass is kind of prickly and yellow, because the sun can burn down on it around noon. The trees around them are tall enough so there are no branches on the lower two thirds. Basically, all they see is yellow grass and trunks.

He knows he shouldn’t, but Shane can’t help himself.

“It’s… not really what I expected. Kind of normal. Shouldn’t there be a ring of mushrooms or something?”

Ryan rolls his eyes but he laughs a little bit.

“You’ll see. Help me with this.”

Shane takes the bottle that Ryan hands him and suppresses a groan. This is so stupid, but he promised to go along with it for the sake of Ryan’s experiment… and because he is getting a little curious. So he doesn’t comment on Ryan and him spreading the water in the bottles around the area. It smells faintly of lavender and Shane remembers how Ryan brought in the bottles as if he was carrying liquid gold. _Moonwater_ , Shane thinks. _Pretty glorious name for tap water left out_ _for a_ _night to “charge”._

He bites his tongue because he promised not to judge. Today is a day of “Shane shuts up about how stupid all of this is” and he can pull it off, even if it annoys him. Shane spreads the water the way that Ryan told him to and he helps sprinkling salt for “cleansing”. Ryan burns a smudge stick and Shane moves out of the area for a bit because to him, it stinks to high heavens.

After the area is “clean”, Ryan places the offerings in front of the trees. Little things on slips of paper. A cheap gem stone, bits and pieces of food, a few lines of poetry that he probably printed from a website. Shane hangs out in the middle of the place, which is now smelling of the lavender water and the rest of the smoke from the smudge stick.

He stands while Ryan speaks words about coming peacefully and friendly and asking a favor in return for their gifts. He speaks about the spirits of the forest and there are a bunch of lines about pleasure and enjoyment that, frankly, get Shane’s ears hot. Maybe it’s just because Ryan is saying them, but it kind of helps Shane’s fantasy to go off for a while.

“Shane?”

He blinks, torn from his half-dreaming state. Ryan is standing next to him and holds out a hand. Shane takes it slowly, looking over at him.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Shane has to clear his throat, because he sounds a little rough. Ryan is holding out a sheet of paper to both of them and Shane holds Ryan’s hand a little tighter.

Together they nod and take a deep breath.

 

“Spirits of the woods, hear our call.

We’re here for enjoyment and celebration in the spirit of Bacchanalia

And we want to indulge in the pleasures you give.

Together as lovers.”

 

Shane nearly makes a face, but he manages to keep it neutral. It sounds over the top, clichéd and way too corny. But Ryan looks determined, his hand just a little bit sweaty in Shane’s own and his pupils are dilated, as if the whole thing had gotten him excited. Well, Shane assumes that if this doesn’t work out, they can still have some fun in the woods. He could pin Ryan to one of the trees and suck him off. It would probably help with the disappointment his boyfriend is bound to feel in a little bit.

 

They are quiet for a couple of minutes. Around them, the birds keep singing and the leaves keep rustling. There is no hint that something changed.

 

“Soooo...” Shane says slowly, not wanting to be a _total_ asshole. Sure, he expected that this wouldn’t work, but he still _likes_ Ryan, he still adores Ryan’s enthusiasm for fake stuff and he wants him to continue doing what he loves. “I’m still waiting.”

“Give it a bit more time.” For some reason, Ryan doesn’t seem too unsure about it and Shane is impressed. Normally this is when Ryan would deflate a little, but he seems determined. Shane is almost impressed, but he still sighs. They have let go of each other by now and Ryan is pacing around the clearing like an animal in a cage. Shane thinks he could probably keep him from doing that, but he gives in to Ryan’s wish to wait a bit longer and leans his back against one of the trees.

 

In some way, he’s almost disappointed. The image Ryan summoned in Shane’s mind while describing the effect of the “ritual” sounded amazing. A whole forest interested in pleasing Ryan and Shane? Creatures and/or plants that want to fuck both of them together in some sort of weird bonding ritual? Hot as hell, if he’s honest. Not that Shane thought much about Ryan getting rawed by something otherworldly, but still-

 

Shane’s thoughts are interrupted when something wraps around his ankle and he loses his footing. For a second, he expects slam face-first into the ground, but a thick, rough…  _something_ catches him around his chest and lifts him up. He hears Ryan yelp and turns his head, ready to reach for him-

 

It’s strange. In a way, it’s almost what Shane thought about when Ryan presented the ritual to him. It’s not what he  _expected_ , because Shane didn’t believe in it  could actually  _work_ _,_ but it’s what his brain supplied when Ryan talked about it. Brown and green vines, almost branch-like but soft and bendable have wrapped around Shane’s right leg and his torso, also around Ryan’s hips and his legs and both men are slowly pulled up and lifted into the trees. Ryan wheezes at the expression on Shane’s face.

“I told you! You didn’t believe me but I told you!” Ryan looks like he would clap with glee if his hands weren’t wrapped up in more of the vines (Tentacles? Arms? Branches?) and slowly spread. He’s running his fingertips over them as they slip through his hands and Shane has a moment of strange jealousy.

“Hey-” He starts and reaches out for Ryan. Ryan turns to him, surprised and untangles one of his hands to reach towards Shane. They are a bit apart, maybe five feet but when the vines twist Shane on his back, they are moved closer together so they can hold hands. Ryan entangles their fingers and gives Shane a wide smile and Shane swallows and lets out a shaky laugh.

“You okay, big guy?” Ryan is still smiling, but he looks a little less sure, as if he’s afraid Shane would back out. Shane squeezes Ryan’s hand and laughs, more assured this time.

“Yeah. I’m good. I just- I didn’t think it would-” He breaks off, because he’s not prideful, but admitting that he was wrong about the supernatural is a new experience. Also, one of the tendrils is slipping up his pants leg and that’s distracting.

“It’s alright, Shane.” Ryan pulls his hand back and winks at him. He’s getting better at winking. “You can admit that you were wrong later.”

Shane wheezes.

 

Both of them are lifted up some more and Shane feels oddly safe, cradled in a bunch of long, bendy arms that support his back and slowly spread his legs. One of the  tentacles (Shane decides to settle on that) wraps around his middle and just holds him, the tip of it tapping at his belt buckle.

“Dude.” Ryan says, suspended across from him. “I told you.” Then he flexes a bit in the hold and Shane can see him bite his lip in excitement. Ryan’s arms are completely wrapped up in the vines by now and he is testing the grip. Whatever is keeping them up, it’s strong enough to hold him. Shane doesn’t have to be an expert in “What gets Ryan Bergara going” (and he kind of is, honestly) to gather what’s going on. Ryan is excited. But that’s fine, because Shane is too.

Ryan clears his throat.

“I think it’s… they’re… whatever this is, we’re being asked for permission.”

Shane blinks.

“It… wants our consent?”

“That’s what the ritual said, at least.”

Shane swallows. He could still get out of this and pretend Ryan’s stupid ritual didn’t work. But while he is a realist and a fighter of all lies about the supernatural, he’s also honest.

“I… if you’re in, Ryan, so am I. I’m ready for anything this throws at me. I’m… I guess, if I’m honest, I’m excited.”

Ryan’s eyes flash a little at that.

“Fuck, okay. Good. Because I am too!” He says it a little louder than necessary, shooting the tentacle closest to him a challenging glare.

Shane looks over and, indeed, one of the strange appendages is caressing his shoulder, then his chin and jaw before brushing against his lips. He opens his mouth and the tentacle pushes in, brushing against his tongue and it’s-

_Something_ . He tastes the faintest hint of “plant” or whatever he could call it. It’s a taste that reminds him of Aloe Vera drinks, but he’s more focused on his mouth opening more, his tongue wetting  the thing while his jaw  is  loosening a little. Whatever this thing is, it doesn’t push or make Shane  gag .  It just moves slowly, pushing in and pulling out in careful strokes.  It’s… nice. It really is.

Ryan moans next to him and Shane glances over and sees the tentacles slowly and carefully caress his boyfriend’s body. For some reason, Shane feels like he should get jealous again, considering the sight but… fuck, it’s actually really hot to see Ryan twitch when one of the appendages that reach down from the canopy above them slips under Ryan’s shirt to tease his chest.

Shane moans around the thing in his mouth, eyes firmly locked on Ryan and when his hips thrust towards his boyfriend, the hold loosens a bit and then moves him, till both of them are facing each other.

The appendage in his mouth slips out, brushing his lips and slathering his face in his own saliva. Something slips up his back under his shirt and presses against the muscles. He feels faintly reminded of the snake massages they got back when they were doing Test Friends. It’s so weird to feel the tentacle knead his back and curl around his shoulder, because Shane can almost believe that it has muscles. Technically, it should have muscles and tendons, right? It wouldn’t be able to move otherwise.

 

Ryan groans and Shane, who has been staring up at the canopy, trying to ignore that the vines in his pants leg are teasing the sensitive skin between his groin and his leg, looks over at the boyfriend again.

“You okay?” Shane gasps and Ryan flashes him a grin as the tentacles undo his belt and fly.

“Yeah. I’m great actually. But if you want out, I know how to stop them… Uh. I got our.. safeword if you will.”

“Don’t you dare!” Shane growls when two of the slimmer tentacles slip into his waistband. He twitches as the finger-thin vines wiggle closer to his dick. He still has to bring something up, though.

“Ryan-” Shane gasps. “I know this isn’t _someone”_ , he groans as something brushes the base of his half-hard dick. “But we’re exclusive and-”

Ryan moans, actually  _moans_ and Shane looks down to see three of the thinner tentacles buried past Ryan’s waistband and writhing around Ryan’s crotch.

Despite all of that, Ryan manages to keep his wits about him as he glances at Shane.

“I mean-” He starts, voice rough. “I don’t know what or who this is, but I’m good if you’re good”

He cuts off the sentence with a groan and Shane can see the hint of something wrapping around Ryan’s dick in a spiral. Shane whines as the tip of one of the tentacles in his own pants brushes against the hole in the head of his cock.

“I’m good!” He finally manages and the creature (Creatures? Plants? Monsters?) seem to catch on because suddenly Shane’s pants are undone and his belt loosens.

 

“Are you scared?” Shane’s question is out before he can help himself and he sees Ryan look up at him, eyes a little wide as the tendrils hold him and slip his shirt further up and undo his pants now.

“No.” Ryan sounds confident. “These aren’t evil or malevolent. They are focused on our pleasure. Uh- Are … are _you_ scared?”

Shane looks at Ryan and his boyfriend seems to  be genuinely hesitant . He could make all kinds of jokes right now,  but Ryan is held up with his arms strapped over his head, his shirt pushed up and his pants undone. He is glowing with a hint of sweat and the thick vine around his waist is tensing against Ryan’s abs. Shane could really make all kinds of jokes about being scared,  but his jeans and underwear are around his ankles  by now and one of the tendrils has  returned to tease his half-hard dick.

“No.” Shane says honestly. “I don’t… believe in this whole thing but I trust you.”

Ryan’s expression turns a little irritated, but it smooths out soon.

“Okay.” He whispers and the vines holding them seem to get encouraged by that, because they slip under his shirt and into his pants, both from the top and the bottom and Ryan groans.

Shane can’t get upset about the fact that something that isn’t him is touching Ryan, because Ryan looks truly gorgeous now, the sheen of sweat is reflecting the sunlight around them and this time it’s not Shane who got Ryan hot and bothered. Still, at the same time, tendrils are massaging Shane’s ass and spreading it oh-so-slightly. Shane could almost give in fully.

“So…” He manages, looking at Ryan. He knows they went over this but he wants to be completely sure. “One last time: You’re cool with this? Because I think I am. But I don’t want anything to happen if you’re going to feel like I cheated.”

Ryan, who is still being undressed and now slowly and carefully spread, looks up at Shane, smiling.

“Don’t worry, big guy, this is an addition to our relationship, not a base.”

That’s enough for Shane who watches fucking  _plants_ take off his shoes.  They plummet down towards the clearing and his pants and underwear soon follow, as do Ryan’s clothes. 

The tentacles seem to have some trouble with undoing Shane’s button down, so he leans back into the hold and undoes the buttons himself. Tendrils reach in and spread the shirt where Shane has opened it and it’s slipped off his back quickly.  The talisman is the only thing left on his body now and  Shane groans at the feeling of more of the vines running over his back and chest. A small one curls around a nipple and squeezes and Shane yelps and smacks a hand on top of it.

 

One of the other vines wraps around Shane’s wrist and pulls his hand out of the way and he instinctively jerks it back. The tentacle first tenses the hold, but then lets him go, hovering in the air when Shane pulls his hand to his chest, defensively.

“I don’t think they want to hurt you, Shane.” Ryan’s voice has gone a little breathy. “I guess if you don’t want it to hold you, it won’t, but-”

Shane reaches out for the tendril and it slowly touches his hand, brushing over his palm and it feels… oddly warm  and soft . Shane closes his hand around it,  not enough to restrain it, just enough to feel. He is still letting it wiggle about and when it wraps around his wrist again, he loosens his grip.

“Alright… guys.” He says the word with some hesitation, unsure if this is one entity or many or something completely different. “Show me your moves.”

To his right, Ryan wheezes but it is soon interrupted by a gasp and then a long, shuddering moan.

 

Shane looks over and sees that the thick tentacle that had been in his mouth before, still slick with spit and glinting in the sunlight has wrapped around Ryan’s dick and while it’s not pumping, the vine is flexing, twisting and slicking up Ryan. A loud keen is town from his boyfriend’s throat and Shane feels how his own dick is starting to leak precum over the plant thing. Two thick vines curl around his legs and lift him under the knees.  He feels a bit on display, even though the only eyes that could be on him right now are Ryan’s and the other man has his eyes shut and his head is dropped back as the tentacle continues to jerk him off. Two thinner tendrils are in Ryan’s mouth and Shane can see how his tongue rolls around them and Shane hisses when his gaze is dragged away and down, where a thicker tentacle has started to tease his balls. It curls around them in a coil, effectively cupping them  and the appendage flexes a s it softly caresses them. 

His back bends, both arms wrapped in long tentacles and his legs and hips held securely. In front of him, his erections juts out and another tentacle wraps around him, spiraling until it has wrapped around his entire length and then it moves, like a hand jerking him off just-  _holyshitsomuchbetter._ Shane moans, louder this time and he’s sure he hears a couple of birds above them take off,  startled. Whoops. At least they are out of earshot of the city. 

He’s a little worried that he’s already going to blow, especially because he is practically aiming at Ryan and while cumming on your partner’s body can be cool, right now they aren’t in bed and they also don’t have any wipes on hand. Ryan is wrapped up differently, his arms are still above him, his legs are tightly wrapped together by thick vines and one of the thin tendrils slips out of his mouth and trails his neck before moving down his back. Shane is about to wonder where it goes off to, when the other tendril leaves Ryan’s mouth, moves over to Shane  where it relatively unceremoniously  dives down behind him and plunges into Shane’s ass. He gasps, because even though the thing is thinner than a pinky  finger and wet, the sudden intrusion causes more precum to dribble out of his cock, where it slicks the still massaging tentacle. Ryan moans loudly and whispers something that might be a curse and Shane guesses what’s happening, because the wiggling appendage inside of him finds his prostate and starts to roll over it.

 

“Fuck-” Shane throws his head back and twitches. The strong vines hold him in place which is good, because otherwise he would have straight up fallen down. The pressure is just enough to make his toes curl, but not enough to milk him and he feels his hips twitch, eager to grind down against the stimulation or fuck into the thick coil around his dick. He forces his eyes open and looks at Ryan and god, that’s an image that will haunt him forever. Ryan’s eyes are closed, his jaw is slack and his mouth open, forehead crinkled into a slight frown as sweat rolls over his brow and he gasps with every little thrust as the tentacle fucks into him. One of the thicker tendrils is wrapped around Ryan’s neck, not chocking him but apparently squeezing enough to make things exciting and when Ryan’s eyes open a little to look over at Shane, they seem hazy and unfocused. Still, when he sees Shane writhe in the grasp of the tentacles, he smirks and kisses the air in Shane’s general direction.

Shane is about to comment on it, when he is suddenly moved. The tendril inside of him is still teasing his prostate, the one around his dick keeps jerking him, but the ones that hold him in place are carrying him over to Ryan and Ryan in return is also brought closer. Their shoulders brush and they are almost on their backs right now, held up by the vines, Ryan’s legs spread as wide as Shane’s are.  T heir legs are actually entwining a little, Ryan hooking  his over Shane’s  with the tentacles moving out of the way to let him .

Shane turns his head and kisses Ryan’s cheek, feels a puff of air against his mouth when Ryan turns his head and then he’s being kissed. Ryan’s tongue swipes over Shane’s lip and Shane groans as he opens his mouth and they slot together, supported by the tentacles that still keep caressing him. Something brushes against Shane’s chest and he hisses when it touches his hard nipples. That’s new. He would have to address that later.

 

Ryan groans and looks up and Shane follows his gaze. Two more vines come down, these a little different, not as smooth and there are little leaves here and there on the length. The tip is a little more bulbous and when they come closer, Shane can see why. The bulb opens, a little like a flower bud. _Maybe a tulip,_ Shane’s brain supplies and he’s surprised he can still  try to identify flowers because most of what he is thinking right now is _“oh fuck”_ and _“Ryan looks really hot”_ and _“I would like to cum now, please”_ and apparently the entity got that last part because each of the opened bulbs dive down and Shane gasps hard enough to choke himself when it covers the tip of his dick. He risks a glance over at Ryan, sees the bulb suck on Ryan’s penis, feels more than he sees Ryan’s toes curling against his leg and then his stomach tenses, his body starts to shake and the small tendril inside of him brushes his prostate _just right_ -

He comes with a cut off shout and hears Ryan’s low, shuddering groan next to him. Sweat rolls down his back and slicks the movement of the vines against his body and the bulb on his dick is  _suckling_ now while the tendril inside of him presses harder and the tentacle around his length milks him, moving faster and faster.

 

For a couple of seconds, he is all tight muscles and tensed up  while he is still cumming , then he groans, the tentacle in his ass slips out and the bulb gives one last suck before it lets his dick go. Shane goes limp. 

The vines keep him up, hold him carefully  until he feels himself being lowered, hears Ryan’s post-coital gasps and groans next to him, a sound that he knows  well, but not with the surrounding sounds of birdsong and leaves rustling.

They’re both carefully placed on the ground and the vines retract, rubbing over their skin which starts to dry in the warm air and massaging their twitching muscles  before they pull away . Shane feels a brush against his cheek and smiles a bit. He gathers enough breath,  clears his throat and whispers :

“Thanks guys, that was really good...” He smiles up at the retreating vines which soon vanish in the canopy as if they had never been there.

 

With time, their breaths calm and Shane’s hammering heart returns to a more normal speed. He rolls over  to wrap an arm around Ryan  and he starts laughing when he feels Ryan move into his space at the same time. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, their arms holding each other and their legs entwining. The grass below them feels a lot less dry and prickly, Shane thinks, as he moves his head to kiss Ryan. It’s a soft kiss. Slow and sensual and far from heated. Shane feels so fucked out that he isn’t sure if he can walk and Ryan doesn’t look much different.

Come to think of it.

 

“I think… I felt sort of what you felt… when we were let down.” Shane frowns because he doesn’t know how to put it. When he says it, it sounds weird, but Ryan is nodding.

“Yeah. I guess, it’s the whole… bonding thing.” He smiles up at Shane and they both start to giggle a bit as a giddiness spreads through their bones.

“Holy shit.” Shane finally says and pulls Ryan closer so he can kiss all over his face. They curl up on the ground together, still not willing to move.

“So?” Ryan asks and the smug expression on his face tells Shane what’s coming. “Your final verdict?”

Shane smirks back.

“My final verdict is that this is our personal sex life and I will not openly talk about what happened here. And I doubt you would show a recording, if you had one.”

Ryan goes a little red, embarrassment and frustration fighting on his face for a moment, before Shane soothes them with another kiss.

“I’m just messing with you. You were right, I was wrong- And, holy shit, I have never been _this happy_ about being wrong.”

That gets a wheeze out of Ryan and he rubs his nose against Shane’s cheek, his eyes sparkling and his grin incredibly wide.

“I love you, you dick.” He says fondly and Shane hums happily and kisses him once more.

“I love you too, you treehugger.”

“We’ve done more than just _hug_ trees, you know.” Ryan mentions as they finally untangle and sit up.

“True.” Shane runs a hand through his hair and looks around to where their clothes have dropped. “Hope we don’t have some plant babies coming over in a couple of months.”

Ryan nearly falls over where he has started to put on his underwear.

“D- do you think that’s possible?”

Shane laughs as he does his belt up.

“I’m not the theorist, you are! You tell me!”

Ryan blinks, taking some time to think while they put on the rest of their clothes.

“I don’t think so.” He finally decides. “But it might have added some… uh… fertilization nonetheless.”

He points up and Shane follows his movement. The trees seem a little greener, the canopy a bit fuller. There are spots of brown between the green, the first signs of the trees bearing fruit, probably a type of nut.

“Huh.” Shane says as his fingers link with Ryan’s without any of them having to look down. “That sure is something.”

“Yep.” Ryan finally looks at him, right when Shane turns to look back. He grins. 

 

“Wanna go home and do it the old fashioned way?”

Ryan snorts and leans up to kiss Shane’s jaw.

“Sure. You can make it up to me that you didn’t believe me.”

“Yes, dear.” Shane says and he is only kidding a little bit.

 

And together, they leave the woods, their hands linked between them.


End file.
